It's Not About Bravery
by Siobhan Daley
Summary: Louis Weasley is a bit distressed about his house placement when he gets to Hogwarts.


_Dear Diary,_

 _It's been weeks since the sorting ceremony. I still haven't wrote Mum and Dad. I made Victoire and Dominique promise not to tell them either. I'm worried they'll be upset that I didn't get sorted into Gryffindor. I must be the only Weasley ever born to be in Ravenclaw. I guess I'm just not brave enough._

There actually probably were members of his family somewhere along the line that hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor, but Louis had never heard of them. His parents and close realatives told stories about other falimy members, sure, but they were usually about his uncles Ron, Fred, and Harry, who either saved the world or died helping. All of them were Gryffindors, along with every other member of his family that had gone to Hogwarts. So why wasn't Louis a brave lion like them?

There was only two times of day when the thought didn't bother him: when he was sleeping, and during Herbology. He was good at it, and he enjoyed learning how to care for magical plants. Since it was his last class of the day, his professor let him stay for an hour or so after class to observe and tend to the plants. He loved doing it, and he was already earning extra credit for it. There's nothing better than being rewarded for doing what you enjoy.

* * *

In recent days, Louis's usual enthusiasm had dwindled to a slow trickle, with him dawdling around and staring at his favorite plants with disinterest. For a good twenty minutes, he watched the thin vines whipping and twirling back and forth like a wild pendulum, just barely acknowledging his professor's approach.

"Do you remember what that plant is called, Louis?" As an old family friend, the professor called Louis by his first name when they weren't in class.

"Tentacula," Louis mumbled dully.

"I'm not sure why, but these plants remind me of Christmas tinsel. Maybe it's because they're so viney What do you think?"

The boy's tone made it clear that small talk wasn't going to get much out of him. Instead, the professor got straight to the point. "louis, is everythingalright? You've been a little off recently."

"I'm fine," he said, though his body language said the exact opposite.

"Are you sure? It seems like there's something bothering you."

Louis hesitated, but had never been very good at keeping things to himself, so he confessed, "I'm upset that I was put into Ravenclaw."

"Why're you upset about that?"

"My whole family is in Gryffindor. I'm worried they'll be mad at me for not being good enough to get into Gryffindor too." Louis buried his face in his sleeve and wished he knew how to disapparate.

"Louis," the professor began, "There's nothing wrong with not being sorted into Gryffindor. One house isn't 'better' than the rest and it's not about being 'good enough' to get in. That's not how sorting works."

"But my _whole_ family was in Gryffindor. Won't they be mad that I'm not in the same house?"

"I've known your family for a long time. It won't matter to them that you're in a different house," he assured Louis, "As long as you're a good person."

"Which house were you in, Professor?"

"I was in Gryffindor with your aunts and uncles," he admitted, "My wife was in Ravenclaw though."

Louis seemed to perk up at that. "Really?"

"Really. And she's as brave and loyal as any Gryffindor."

"But the brave people are all put into Gryffindor, aren't they?"

"Not necessarily," the professor shook his head, "People aren't one-dimensional. You could be brave and cunning, bookish and loyal, or any combination of traits. The sorting hat looks at that and decides which house would be the best fit for you. You like to learn, don't you?" Louis nodded. "That's why you were put into Ravenclaw, not because of a lack of bravery. Believe me, your family will be proud of you." The professor smiled and asked, "Now, how about you help me tend the mandrakes?"

* * *

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't write to you sooner. I know you've been wanting to hear about the sorting, my classes, how I've been liking the school, and all that. I was actually a bit worried you wouldn't like what I had to say. I talked to my Herbology professor about it though, and I know know I was being ridiculous. I'm not in Gryffindor like the rest of the family. I'm in Ravenclaw instead. Dominique said it's because I like to read so much. I like my classes and my professors pretty well, but Herbology is my absolute favorite! My professor says I've got a natural knack for it._

 _The other day, I fell asleep reading in the library and Victoire woke me up by singing_ Frere Jaques _right next to my ear. She didn't stop singing "Frere Jaques, Frere Jaques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?" until I got back to the common room since she's not allowed in. I suppose that's one upside to being in a different house than your big sister. Anyway, I've got homework to finish, but I'll write again soon. Love you, Mum and Dad!_

 _-Louis_

* * *

Optional Prompts: 3 (diary), 7 (tinsel), 10 (Frere Jaques)


End file.
